Blind Bella
by MissCoppersMom
Summary: What if Bella had been blind? Would her life in forks have been the same? Would she ever get her sight back? Bella's story, following closely with the twilight saga, with a twist- Bella is Blind. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! Anyone who'd like to continue this story themselves may PM me and we can arrange something!
1. First Encounters

**This is my fist ever fanfic! I Love this story amd promice to make it the best i can! Shout-out To ChelseaDagger14 for all the help:) Here goes nothing!**

**Blind Bella, Chapter one;**

"Mom, for the last time, I'll be fine." I assured her for the last time. I heard her breathing speed up with emotion.

"But are you sure? You're condition-" I interrupted her.

"Mom it's been this way for _two_ years. I need to start living." I hugged her. She squeezed me back gently.

"Good luck Bella." She whispered, heartfelt.

I reached my hand out into the darkness. She grabbed it and placed it on her cheek. It was wet with tears.

"Thanks mom. Bye. I love you." I whispered with pain, yet my resolve never wavered. And with that I clutched the flight attendants arm and was lead to the plane.

"Bells!" a familiar voice yelled above the hum of the bustling Seattle air-port. I whipped my head around and faced my dad, Charlie. He embraced me warmly. After thanking the flight attendant for helping, he took my hand and guided me to the police cruiser. I clutched my carry-on item, a parka, to my chest. It was a two-hour drive from Seattle to Forks, Washington.

He started conversation best he could. "So… how are you dealing with… uh…" he stuttered.

I rolled my unseeing eyes. "Just say it out loud Ch-Dad." I quickly corrected myself. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie directly. "I am blind." I finished for him, might as well say it like it is. There was a lot of awkward silence after that. We discussed the weather, which was wet, as usual. That's Forks for you.

When we got to his house, my house now, he led me around a bit then left me alone. I only dry sobbed once or twice. I wished I could cry real tears. But since the accident... I sighed and put my stuff away. I slowly felt my way down the stairs. At least Charlie doesn't hover. I sighed again. People are probably going to ask a lot of questions. I'll tell them the truth. Two years ago I tripped and fell through a glass door. Not much surprise there, except the glass happened to slice across my face, cutting my eyes and leaving me forever unable to see.

Without a moment's hesitation, I decided to cook dinner, as opposed to just standing there. I loved to work with food. The tastes, the smells…

"Isabella! What are you doing?" my dad spoke loudly. From the sound of his voice, he was by the kitchen door, breathing heavily. I stared into the black oblivion.

"Cooking." I stated simply and felt around the fridge for some vegetables. Renée always wanted me to eat healthy.

"Gosh Dad, we need to go to the store." I could still hear him. He was taking slow, measured breaths.

"Bella. Please don't scare me like that. You can't see. You don't know what you're doing" Charlie spoke to me like I was a misbehaving kindergartener. Like Renée's. Back home.

I exhaled loudly. "Watch me. I can do it." I said stubbornly. Now I really sounded like a little five year old.

Charlie sighed too. "Just be careful Bells." He hesitated for a moment, and by the sound of his voice, turned his head away from me. "I love you. I just don't want to lose you too." He told me shyly. My mom had left my dad when I was an infant. Charlie was never one for sharing his feelings either.

"Love you too." I said to his retreating footsteps and went back to cooking.

Later that evening I slipped going up the stairs. I was clumsy before I lost my sight, but that didn't stop my dad from freaking out. What I wouldn't give to have my vision back. I imagined I would be crying now. Instead, I simply listened to the endless down-pour until I drifted off to sleep.

The next day was school. Yay, I was the new girl. The daughter of the police-chief's flighty ex-wife, who also happened to be blind. I took my stick and felt my way to Charlie's car. He dropped me off at the office with barely more than a goodbye. I ran my figures over my braille map and proceeded to find my first classroom. Several people stopped to help me along the way. Was I really that bad? One was an irritating boy named Mike Newton.

"Hi, I'm Mike", a male voice spoke. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't know which direction to face.

"Speak." I commanded. Hum, that probably sounded a bit weird.

"Uh…" the guy mumbled. "Oh! You're blind." Mike stated stupidly. I ignored that.

"Can you point me to-", I ran my hand over my schedule. "Jefferson, building four?" I looked pleadingly in what I hoped was his general direction.

"Sure.", he said a bit awkwardly and took my elbow. I stiffened and pulled away slightly.

"Which direction is it?" I asked pointedly.

"There." He stated and turned me several degrees to the left. "Walk forward and you'll probably find it." He was quite stiff for someone with such a confident introduction. Welcome to Forks.

I traced the wall to the classroom and out of nowhere a calloused hand grabbed mine and pulled me into the classroom.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Mr. Jefferson, your teacher. You can sit right here." He led me seven steps to the left and I sat in a wooden chair. A few people introduced themselves and I took class notes on my braille typewriter. This pretty much repeated itself in the next two classes until lunch.

"Will you sit with us Bella?" a voice I recognized as the girl Angela called out. She seemed genuinely kind, not solely interested in playing with the shiny new toy.

"Sure." I shrugged. Forks was such a small town that I had hope of finding my way around. I'm sure it won't be anything like the school for the 'visually impaired' in Phoenix. Yuck. At least I have a chance of being normal here. Myself, Angela, and several others all sat at a table for lunch.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" a nasal-voiced female squealed. Uh…

"Who's speaking?" I asked into the darkness.

"I'm Jessica. Edward Cullen _the _hottest guy on the planet, but he doesn't date. I would know" she sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I secretly wondered when this Edward boy had turned her down.

"What does he look like?' I tried to make conversation. It was probably useless. Even before the accident, I just don't relate well to people my age. Or normal humans, period.

"Well…" she began. Her voice was being projected the other way, looking at Edward I assume. "He lives with his adoptive siblings, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett." She chatted effortlessly. I had a feeling, however unkind, that she was a gossiper.

"You say that they're _together _together." I noticed. Jessica chuckled.

"Dr. Cullen played matchmaker or something. Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids so they just adopted, like, five teenagers." She sniffed as if that lessened their kindness. I had to admit a situation like that would cause talk in Arizona too.

"Can you describe their appearance for me, please?" I wanted to know what the people around me looked like. She hesitated. I sighed. "I was in an accident when I was fifteen." I explained briefly. "I know my colors." I added a bit sarcastically.

"Sure!" Jessica chirped, unfazed. "The whole group is deathly pale, and has these golden-yellow eyes. I heard a rumor that colored contacts were in vogue in Alaska, that's where they moved from. Anyway," she began to drabble. "Emmett is extremely tall and muscular with brown curly hair. Jaspers the same, except a bit thinner. He has blond hair and wears this pained look all the time. They scare me a little. Did I mention they're super-hot?" I tried to picture that, and probably failed.

"Ooh!" someone squealed. "Are you talking about the Cullens?" the girl's voice gushed.

"May I ask who's speaking?" I requested as politely as possible.

"I'm Lauren! So you wanna know what the Cullens look like eh?" she spurted in one breath. I got a feeling she and Jessica got along well. Angela had been silent, but I could sense her presence. Lauren began to talk again. "Rosalie… just picture Barbie, enough said. And Alice, sort of creepy that one. She's really short with spikey black hair. Like a dark Tinkerbelle. And Edward is still staring at you." She ranted. I had the feeling that this Cullen family was a hot topic until I stumbled into town.

"What does Edward look like?" I asked a bit hesitantly. I wasn't really in the mood for a long talk, but I was curious.

Jessica chimed in, "He's bronze-haired, pale, and gorgeous!" her voice shot up two octaves at the word gorgeous. How I wish I could _see_. I stayed quiet, and the conversation drifted to fashion.

When the bell rang, Angela offered to lead me to my next class, biology. I agreed and held her arm. In the class she already had a seat so Mr. Varner guided me to the last open seat. I put my typewriter and binder on the table. I jumped when something ice-cold touched my arm.

"Sorry." A man muttered. The voice was like velvet. But I was still surprised, for I didn't hear breathing or movement next to me. I squinted into the blackness and reached out my hand.

"Who is this?" I questioned the mellifluous voice.

"I'm Edward Cullen."


	2. Edward Returns

Hi people! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I don't mind reviews, you may continue to do so;) ChelseaDagger14 was so helpful. She's got awesome stories too so check em out! Please Welcome…. Blind Bella, Chapter 2:

Edward Cullen introduced himself in tense, clipped words.

I muttered a "Hello, I'm Bella", and then lapsed into awkward silence.

His chair made a scraping sound across the linoleum. I thought he had exited the room, but once during class I heard him suck in a ragged breath. I never heard him exhale. It could have been me relying too much on my intuition, but Edward seemed very angry. A blind person has to rely entirely on other senses, and my theory was soon proven correct.

At the end of biology, his chair clattered loudly and I felt a cold, unnatural breeze. Could he have been mad at me? Was he so repulsed by my disability that he couldn't stand to be near me? Mike Newton confirmed my hypothesis, or at least the angry-Edward part.

"So did you stab Cullen with your cane or what? I've never seen him look so steamed." Mike commented. I shrugged. There was nothing to say. "What class do you have next?" He inquired.

Self-consciously I felt the raised dots on my map. "Study hall." I informed him. He bounced beside me.

"That's my next class too!" He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small. I bet my school for the blind in Phoenix had more students than the entire population of Forks. These thoughts made me miss my warm valley of the sun.

I artlessly declined his offer to lead me; I craved my independence. During my last lessons of the day many people introduced themselves, but I forgot their names as soon as they were spoken. I was immersed in the memories of the mysterious Edward Cullen.

When the school day finally ended, I walked to the office building where I would hand in my paperwork, counting my memorized number of steps. My white cane led the way as I sloshed through the rain. The wind was growing increasingly strong too. Forks was literally becoming my personal hell on earth.

When I entered the office I smelled something wonderful. It reminded me of honey and lilac, yet it had a woodsy undertone. My cheeks flushed with, I'm sure, scarlet, when I identified the scent with the voice of Edward. I waited near the door for the receptionist to be free.

Edward seemed to be arguing in his distinctly male, attractive voice. With a start, I realized that he was trying to change his sixth hour biology to another time.

"Any other time..." he pleaded. Ms. Cope the receptionist was hyperventilating. Was he that frightening... or beautiful? He abruptly cut off, probably when he noticed me come in the room. His antagonistic behavior must have been another aggravation entirely. Other than my obvious blindness, how could a stranger take such a sudden dislike to me?

"I can see that it will be impossible. Thank you for your help." he seethed. He then exited the room, hissing out a breath of air when he passed me. The door slammed shut behind him, and an icy breeze swirled in my hair. I felt my way over to the desk and handed in the required papers.

"How was your day hon? Find everything alright?" Ms. Cope asked maternally.

"Great." I croaked weakly. I could imagine a woman much like my own mother, raising an eyebrow doubtfully. She made a grunt of disbelief, but left it at that.  
>My white cane led the way into the parking lot, and I was blinking the whole way there, crying tears that could not be physically shed. He was so mean; it wasn't fair.<p>

Charlie swung by to pick me up. "Hey Bells. How was school?" He asked. I muttered a reply and he continued. "I got some groceries. Is there else you need?" He offered.

"No thanks Dad, I'm good."

That evening I went to bed early. I felt like I was in a damp hole. Only in my dreams was it green. When I was young I hated Forks, just like my mother, and always complained about the plants that seemed to choke the town. Now I wouldn't have minded seeing their jade color. Green was the color of life. I had no life here. Rain drops sounded around the house as I lulled off to sleep.

The next day was both better and worse.

Better because the first day jitters were over. I was still a topic of interest, but no one seemed surprised at my blindness. Everyone knew now, I could relax. It felt like I was treading the water now, not drowning in it.

And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't there.

All morning I had dreaded his hateful behavior, yet I was enchanted by him. I wanted to hear his voice again. Jessica informed me at lunch that he was not present. I tried to listen to the group's chatter and playful bantering, but found myself thinking more of Edward. Mike Newton walked with me like a loyal golden retriever to biology. I discovered that Edward Cullen was absent here as well. He never showed up that day. Or the next day. Or the next.

I plodded through life that next week. Audio-books, homework, and bogusly cheerful emails to my mother consumed my time for a few days. My weekend was pleasant, the rain soft so I could get some sleep. The following Monday we had a quiz on Wuthering Heights. Of course," my version was in Braille format, but it was still very easy.

All in all, I was beginning to feel better about my move to Forks. I was actually starting to feel comfortable here.

When I was walking between buildings to my next class, I felt a cold fluff bite my cheek.

"Ew, snow." And my improving day somersaulted off the empire state building. Several people were surprised at my outburst.

"You don't like snow?" They exclaimed. I shrugged. I was always the strange one.

I was worried about snowballs, so I stumbled inside as fast as was possible without whacking someone or falling on my face. During lunch, I noticed that the drizzle of rain had begun again, yet people still continued to plan a snow-battle. With colors all around them, they didn't notice the subtle change in sounds.  
>I heard a faint whisper through the grapevine that Edward was back. Angela confirmed it. I felt a little nauseated at feeling his irrational anger again, so I merely got a soda.<p>

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Eric Yorkie, another over-helpful, chess-club type boy asked. I turned my head to the sound of his voice.

"Nope, I'm fine." I assured him. Could I exaggerate a bit to miss biology? I internally sighed. I made the cowardly lion look like the terminator. I decided not to- there was no reason to run away.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica giggled from my other side, just like before. I asked her if he looked angry. She laughed and said if anything, he appeared sort of dazed.

Lunchtime was soon over, and it was time for biology. I stepped with confidence to the desk; I knew the way now. Today we were doing a lab. It would be cells observed through a scope, so I would have to have it described to me verbally. My confidence evaporated when he spoke.

"Hello. I did not get a chance to properly introduce myself last week. I am Edward Cullen. You are Bella Swan." He spoke with perfect articulation, like he was from another time...

"Hi." I breathed, feeling heat spread in my face. We then moved on with the lab. In his formal accent he described the onion root cells. I vaguely remembered doing something similar when I was fourteen. He was still a bit tense, and was very careful not to touch me. He did most of the work, but we still finished early.

I tried not to pay attention to him, but I was strangely drawn in, like a moth to flame. He made a huff of frustration. After a few moments Mr. Banner approached us.

"Edward, did you let Bella participate as much as possible?" he asked.

"He described it to me, and I've done it my way before." I answered and smiled in his direction. I would not be inferior.

"Good, good." He said and I heard him walk away to help another group of partners who were not so familiar with the lab.

"You don't like the snow." Edward said in a conversational tone.

"No." I stated simply, instead of trying to fit in.

"Or the cold." He added. I nodded slightly. "Forks must be a difficult place to live." He observed. I smirked. He had no clue.  
>"Why did you move here then?" Genuine curiosity colored his tone and his voice was projected right at me. I imagined the bronze haired beauty of Jessica's description looking at, sitting next to me. It didn't correspond with the pattern of my life.<p>

"It's rather a long story."

"I have time." He persisted with a dark humor evident in his voice that I didn't understand. I briefly explained the situation with Phil and Renee. "So she sent you?" He questioned, his soft voice kind.

I raised my chin a fraction. "I sent myself." I told him firmly.

"I don't understand." He seemed unreasonably irked by this.

"What's it to you?" I grumbled irritably.

"That I wonder." He said under his breath, and I had a feeling that it was not meant to be heard. "Am I annoying you?" He asked with hidden amusement.

"No. I'm more ticked at myself actually. I'm too easy to read." I pouted.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read. And believe me, I am an excellent reader." He said, sounding oddly smug. The class went by quickly, and with that same unsettling breeze he was gone. The rest of the day passed speedily as well.

The next morning, as I was walking across the parking lot, I slipped on the slick ice. All too fast, (faster than my senses could comprehend) there was a swirl of screeching tires and a frightened yell.  
>Out of nowhere, cold stone hands pushed me, and not even a moment after my head made contact with the icy blacktop, my mind went black. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**I really don't have anything to say haha… oh yeah I've never put a disclaimer on before so don't kill me SM! I don't own any part of this world, Stephanie Meyer does, you know the drill… Anyways here's Chap 3:)**

"...couldn't not save..."

"...exposed us..."

"...absolute moron..."

I heard melodic voices arguing. One belonged to Edward, but the other two I did not recognize. They were similar in their beauty, yet their exact sound was different.

"Wouldn't doubt she could hear us now..." the other male voice spoke. I clutched the material around me anxiously. Where was I? I began to hyperventilate, and the darkness seemed to close in on me even more.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, you are in the emergency room." the man explained. I realized this must be Edward's adoptive father, the ER doctor, but why was I here? "Do you mind if I take a look at your head? You had a close encounter with a van, and you may have hit it on the ground when Edward pulled you out of the way." I nodded and he proceeded to gently prod my temple. I only remember tires screeching before I lost consciousness.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." Edward said quickly, defensively. I didn't say anything. Why was he suddenly angry again? I couldn't see his face, but I could sense something was up. I began to argue, but winced instead.

"Tender?" Dr. Cullen chuckled.

"No." I said stubbornly. "I want to go home." He sighed. "I've had worse." I continued. No need to tell him how much worse, but he probably knew. I think my guardian angel went on strike by the time I was five.

"Very well. There is no currently visible damage, but please contact me if you experience anything abnormal." he gave in. I nodded eagerly, making my head throb sorely. With a shuffle of papers he walked away for a moment.

"You can stop yelling Rosalie." Edward murmured. I flinched. I thought he had left, he was so quiet.

"What happened? I know you weren't standing next to me before." I confronted him. I hated being lied to, and when I was- I knew it.

"Yes I was." he argued. His voice was curt, no space for agreement or compromise.

"I think you owe me an explanation." I pressed.

"I saved your life, I don't owe you anything." he hissed. My cheeks flushed with heat. I suppose he was right, but I still had to _know_.

"How'd you do it?" I whispered.

Of three things I was absolutely certain; One, Edward was not normal.

Two, he was _not _standing next to me before, something unnatural had happened.

Third, I will find out exactly what that was.

He was silent for a time, unaware of my mini epiphany. "Why?" I said so softy that it was probably impossible for him to hear. But he did.

"I don't know." he murmured quietly. The word had scarcely left his lips when Charlie burst into the room. Trust me, I could tell.

"Bella! Bells, are you alright?" he asked with panic. I nodded calmly, wanting to get out of here. The smell of cleaning products burned my nose. Dr. Cullen assured him that I was, indeed, just fine apart from a minor bruise. We walked to the waiting room and I was so kindly greeted with chaos.

"Bella, Are you ok?" Mike Newton asked worriedly.

"Ohmygosh! This is like the story of the year!" squealed none other than Jessica.

"Tyler, the driver, says he's sorry." someone said, presumably one of Tyler Crowley's friends.

"I'm alright guys. Luckily Edward was standing next to me." I said with a trace of bitterness, hoping he heard me.

"I didn't see him, but wow, everything happened so fast." Mike practically just confirmed my doubts.

After assuring everyone that I was alright, Charlie drove me home. We traveled in silence and I barely noticed his presence, being so wrapped up in my own thoughts. I was certain Edward's defensive behavior in the ER were a confirmation of the bizarre things I had witnessed. And he thought he could treat me as an invalid just because I can't see. I was positively seething. When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.

"Um… you'll need to call Renée." He said sheepishly. I could just imagine him standing there awkwardly, Charlie was always awkward.

It took me about twenty minutes to convince my mom I was alive. It was surprisingly easy to resist her pleas for me to come home. I was consumed by the mystery Edward Cullen presented. I really wasn't the sane person my helpless Bambi appearance suggested.

With nothing else to do, I went to bed. I didn't even bother to ask the time. I took some Tylenol which eased the aching in my head, but not in my mind. I fell into an uneasy sleep where, for the first time, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

My dreams were my only way of 'seeing' the colors of the world. My mind took colors and images from my memories and matched them with current events. In this dream I saw a figure, it's back to me. I could tell it was a man but his features were unclear. Subconsciously I knew it was Edward, and he was leaving me in the dark, in the blindness.

No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.

The next month was uncomfortable in so many ways. Tyler Crowley continued to apologize, relentlessly so. He even asked me to the dance a few times. Mike also decided to join the 'let's help the damsel in distress' party. It was getting to the point where I was ready to tell them off.

I was still entirely obsessed with the whole Edward mystery. I told people his story; how he had pulled me out of the way and such, but Angela, Ben, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't seen him there until the van was pulled away. He always avoided me, and when I was unavoidable, like in biology, he held a very tense atmosphere. I had come to the conclusion that he regretted saving me. He vehemently refused this when I brought it up, and that brief conversation was probably the only time I spoke to him for six-weeks.

Several weeks before the big dance, I was in the library reading _Wuthering Heights_ in braille. Someone approached me suddenly and I jumped, losing my place on the dots. I sighed and looked up. People tended to get a bit uncomfortable if I just sat there, unseeingly staring into space, listening to them. I tried to seem normal, but we all know how that fails.

"Hello, its Edward." the chair across from me creaked theatrically as he sat down.

"Talking to me again, are we?" I grumbled. He had been ignoring me for a while now, and I still didn't understand why.

"I can't stay away from you anymore Bella. But I'm warning you, right now, that it is a bad idea to be my friend." he said in his appealing voice. Well that just cleared everything up, now didn't it? I grunted. How did he take away all my coherent thoughts and melt them away?

"I heard that you were going to Seattle the weekend of the dance and I was wondering if you would allow me to accompany you?" he offered gently.

"Are you speaking to me again then?" I asked with a bit too much acidity in my tone.

"Yes, I suppose so." I could hear the smile in his words. "So may I?"

"What?" I asked dumbly, awed into stupidity by his very presence. How I let anyone have this effect on me, I have no idea.

"To drive you and walk with you in Seattle, if that is alright. It is an unsafe city." he spoke slowly and precisely, as if addressing the mentally challenged. "There are dangerous things out there Bella, and I am among them." he warned me quietly, the mood suddenly darkening.

"Yes. I'm sure that would be okay. I'll ask Charlie. Sure." I stuttered, tongue-tied by his very presence.

"Good." he approved. I so desperately wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the last several weeks.

"But…why?" I asked. His words followed in a rush.

"Well I decided that as long as I was going to Hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." the seconds ticked by as I waited awkwardly for him to explain. I mean, what do you say to that? He laughed. "You look like you're questioning my sanity."

""No," I assured him. "I'm surprised; actually… what brought all this on?"

"I told you — I got tired of trying to stay away from you. But..." his voice darkened, became much more serious again. "You really should stay away from me." He cautioned.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I blurted out. His laughter rang throughout the small library, but he didn't answer. I narrowed my eyes, hopefully in his direction.

"What are you thinking?" he questioned with genuine curiosity.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." I told him. Another conclusion I had come to; Edward is not human.

"What are your theories?" he asked in an off-hand tone, but I could hear the underlying tension. I'm sure I turned scarlet. I had been hypothesizing during the last month. But the cold touch, the speed, the stillness... none of it ever added up.

"I'll figure it out eventually." I warned him. He sighed.

"You won't like it. I'm dangerous." his voice was abruptly severe, as if he were afraid that he'd accidentally said too much. My pulse quickened. He was dangerous.

"But not bad." no, he wasn't bad. He was a faceless voice in my world. I could never witness his beauty or anger in color and movement, but I couldn't believe that he was bad. Regardless of how, he had saved me, he was my angel.

"You're wrong." he whispered, and I had to strain to hear him. He meant what he was saying — that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge… and, more than anything else, fascinated. The same way I always felt when I was near him.

The bell rang abruptly.

"We're going to be late." even without having to feel my way there, it was a long walk from the library to the biology classroom.

"You go ahead; I'm not going to class today." Edward made no move to get up.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's healthy to ditch now and then." was his brilliant answer. I shrugged and grabbed my cane.

"Well I'm going." I was such a wimp, not even daring to skip class for the fear of being caught.

When I got to class Mr. Banner was already talking. I slipped in as quietly as possible, considering that I still had to stumble to my desk.

"We are doing a blood-type lab today." the teacher was saying. He handed out the material and asked me if I wanted to do it. I told him it would be near impossible, and that I would just listen. I should have skipped. What good are high-school credits to a blind person anyway? Of course I had a future of sorts, but I seriously doubt stabbing my finger would brighten it very much.

I smelt the blood shortly after. It smelled nauseating, like rust... and salt. I shot my hand in the air.

"Mr. Banner, may I be excused?" please don't throw up, please don't throw up...

"Yes go ahead." as soon as he gave me permission I got up and walked out-side to get some fresh air. After I had walked some distance, someone approached me.

"Skipping?" Edward asked with a chuckle. Stupid, non-frustrating, mysterious guy. I sniffed. "Why?" he pressed further.

"Because I smelt the blood, and I was going to throw up."

"People can't smell blood." He contradicted. Well this one can. Suddenly feeling faint again, I lowered myself to the ground and put my head between my knees. "Bella, can you hear me?" Edward seemed to hover over me.

"No." I moaned. "Go away."

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he chuckled. I tensed.

"I can't see it and nor do I want to." I spat.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. I just stared into the blackness that I was so painfully reminded of every second of the day.

"Really-" he started. "What's it like? I can't imagine, I have very good eyesight." he seemed to be thinking of an inside joke. I wasn't personally offended by his comment, just hated the painful reminder.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said softly. We were silent for a minute.

"You still seem Ill." he told me cautiously. I shook my head silently. "Would you like me to take you home?" I nodded weakly. He suddenly lifted me in his arms effortlessly.

"Let me walk!" please don't let me throw up on him... He stood still for several moments then plopped me in a car! "How'd I get in here so fast?" I asked. I swear I never felt him move. The engine purred to life. I was thankful yet annoyed at the same time. I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of me.

"You know Debussy?"

"You know classical?" he asked with insulting astonishment in his voice. I grunted, and then gasped. As soon as we hit the free-way my stomach flattened to my spine. "Holy Crow! How fast are you going?"

"Not too fast." he replied and smoothly changed the subject. "How old are you?" he asked. The question wasn't particularly distracting, but his voice was like melting honey; I could listen to it all day.

"Seventeen." I answered simply. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." he said promptly. Hmmm...

"How long have you been seventeen?" I retorted. He was silent for a while. This added to my ever-growing list of mysterious things about Edward Cullen; possibly immortal. The idea was unfathomable, impossible.

"Are you going to first beach this weekend?" I decided to make a subject change of my own. Mike and the others were talking about taking a trip to the La Push reservation this weekend. It would be warm, and for them, sunny.

"I really don't think I'm welcome." he said wryly.

"I just invited you." I offered. But I couldn't imagine Edward coming along with the rest of the noisy crowd; he didn't belong in the same world.

"Well, you're home. I had better not leave my siblings waiting in the rain." Again with the topic change. I got out and he was at my side instantly. I jumped. "Sorry." he muttered. I took his elbow and he led me to the front door.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." he sounded sincere. I reached for the door, which was unlocked, and he made a move to leave. "Oh Bella," he called. "You might want to phone Charlie so he knows you are already home." Edward suggested.

"He probably already knows about it- there are no secrets in forks." I sighed. He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going hiking with Emmett near Goats Rocks, but have fun at the beach." he told me. I hoped the disappointment didn't show on my face. "Can you promise me something?" he asked. I nodded into the drizzling rain where he still stood. "No offense, but you seem to be a danger magnet. Don't die or anything ok?" he begged.

"I'll see what I can do." I snapped and jumped inside. I heard him chuckle, and after I closed the door, drive away into the eternally pouring rain.

**Not too much of a cliffy this week. Oh yeah and I promise to update more often now, just been busy. If you want a good laugh (I know my stories are pretty serious) watch 'Michael Sheen reads twilight fanfiction' on u-tube. He's the guy that plays Aro and I promise it'll at least make you laugh. Oh and REVIEW peeps! It seriously does make me write faster, we all need encouragement!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I can finally update this is so exiting! As some of you may know, my computer has been broken;( But I'm currently using the library's and will continue to do so as often as I can:) Thanks so much for waiting around guys! Enjoy the long awaited #4**

Blind Bella Chapter Four:

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked the next day in Trigonometry. I didn't realize she had seen our conversation in the library, but then again, Jessica knew everything about everyone.

"Uh..." I stuttered. We were discussing what kind of supernatural creature he was?

"Come on! It's so weird; he's barley even talked to anyone outside his family. Did he ask you to the dance?" Her voice grew squeaky with impatience.

"No. He offered to drive me to Seattle the weekend of, actually." I told her simply.

"It must suck- you know, being blind. You can't drive yourself or anything. It's like being crippled or something." Jessica pointed out. She said this with the brutal honesty, like a child pointing out that you have a 'booger' hanging out your nose. I've heard the term cripple too many times for it to sting anymore.

"Yes. It does suck." I whispered. I sighed. "It really sucks."

Even though I knew Edward wouldn't be in biology today, I still hoped. Fortunately, we just had a lecture today, and I took notes on my typewriter. For the rest of the day people discussed the upcoming beach trip. It was looking promising. The temperature seemed to be in the high fifties today. Maybe it wouldn't be a totally horrible weekend.

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning, even though he'd have to drop me off at the Newton family store. He was close friends with Billy Black [took out Burke], one of the Quileute tribal elders. I wondered if he would approve of my Seattle trip with Edward Cullen. Not that I'll tell him.

"Do you know of a place called Goat's rocks? Some kids are going hiking there." I asked him. He swallowed noisily and metal clanked against ceramic.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go there- too many wild animals." He sounded surprised that people were going there. I shrugged. If there were so many dangerous animals there, why would the Cullens be going?

Early the next morning Charlie dropped me off at Newton's Outfitters. Angela greeted me right away.

"You came!" She cheered. I really liked Angela, she was genuinely kind. "If you want to know, it's sunny and beautiful today." She told me. I smiled, feeling the warmth on my face. I quickly closed my eyelids- no need to scorch my already scarred retinas.

After waiting for several more people, the entire party climbed in several cars. Folding my cane in my lap, I sat between Mike and Angela. It took about fifteen minutes [took out minuets] to drive to the reservation. When we got there everyone piled onto the beach. I stood there awkwardly for a moment, tracing patterns with my shoes in the course

sand.

"Um, Jessica? What do we do?" I asked stupidly.

"We sit here and look hot." She replied and pulled me to sit on a piece of driftwood. Jessica and some other girls started talking about clothes and hair. I barley bothered to listen. If I've told you once, then I've told you twice; I don't connect well with people my age. Or regular humans. And I don't think Edward Cullen is a regular human, so I can relate to him to a degree.

I listened to the sound of the waves for a long time. The sound was familiar, in my memories I could see children laughing and playing in the water. Young lives without troubles or cares.

"So why aren't the Cullens here?" Jessica asked curiously, and I'm sure a bit suggestively. I think she noticed my fascination with Edward and his family.

"The Cullens don't come here." A deep man's voice answered from behind us. I jumped; it was so easy for people to surprise me. His tone had ended the subject before it started, and there was a silence for a minute. Gradually the others resumed their chatter. I silently wondered why the Cullens weren't welcome.

"Bella!" Another boy yelled in a pleasant, husky voice. I turned and looked at the source. "Oh, I heard what happened, I'm sorry! Do you remember me? It's Jake."

"Jacob!" I grinned. I remembered him as my childhood friend from my summer visits to Forks. He was Billy Black's son.

"Come on!" He pulled me to my feet with his hand. It was large and the same temperature as mine. I stumbled, scraping the palms of my hands. "Oh sorry! Can you walk? Billy only told me you were blind..." Jacob rambled. I had to laugh- my terrible sense of equilibrium had nothing to do with my vision problems.

"No, I'm quite fine, thank you. Just let me hold your elbow and we can walk." I offered. He accepted and we strolled along the beach for a bit.

"So you're what, sixteen now?" I asked conversationally.

"Nope. Fifteen. Why'd you think that?" He seemed to puff himself up proudly.

"Uh, your presence is, um, big." I told him weakly. I had decided to get information from him, but my buttering-up attempts were failing. Epically.

He laughed freely for a moment. I had always liked Jacob Black; he was like sunshine, always joyous and bright. "You wanna touch the tide pools?" he asked. I nodded quickly. I had loved those when I was little; all the vibrant colors of the corals were my favorite. The water reminded me of Edward's request not to fall in the ocean and kill myself.

"So why can't the Cullens come to First beach?" I asked innocently as we sat down on some more driftwood logs, probably arranged for that purpose.

"Or to La Push." He added cheerfully. I think he was always cheerful.

"Why?" I wondered aloud, dangling my fingers in the cool water. He shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything about that." He admitted.

"Please? I won't say anything." I smiled flirtatiously, hopefully looking alluring.

"Well, okay." He gave in easily, sounding quite charmed. I instantly felt guilty, I was using him. "Do you like scary stories?" he questioned ominously.

"Love them." I assured him, concentrating to keep the burning interest off my features.

"Do you know the elder's stories, the ones of where the Quileutes came from?" He began.

"Not really." I admitted. I should have paid more attention on those horrid fishing trips as a kid.

"Now obviously this isn't true," He reminded me that he believed in none of this. I couldn't be sure. "Legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that they are among us still."

"Then there are the tales of the cold ones." his voiced dropped even lower. I shivered slightly, from his voice, or from the dropping temperatures I do not know.

"The cold ones?" I asked, not able to hide my intrigue anymore.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent."

"According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He snorted suddenly, again displaying that he did not believe the stories.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"Yup. He was a tribal elder, like my dad. Apparently he was a wolf-man, the natural enemy of the cold ones."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one. The blood drinkers- the Cold ones. Your people would call them vampires." he said darkly. Goosebumps ran up my arm. "Am I that good a storyteller?" Jake chuckled in a normal voice. I nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well anyway, my grandfather ran into some, and wanted them off our land. These cold ones claimed to be different, only drinking animal blood, so they agreed to make a treaty. If they stayed out of our territory, we wouldn't expose them for what they are."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why...?" I struggled not to let him see how seriously I was taking his little ghost story.

"There's always a risk for the humans." he warned. "Even if they are as civilized as this clan was, you never know when they may get to thirsty to resist." The air whooshed as he made a dramatic gesture in the cooling air.

I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does this fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the ones your ancestors met?"

"No." He paused theatrically. "They are the same ones."

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He huffed, pleased, and continued.

"There are more of them now; a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived."

I stared into the blackness of my world, not sure what my face was exposing. Jacob childishly poked my arm.

"You have the shivers!" he chanted.

"Yeah." I agreed lamely. "You tell the legends wonderfully." I assured him and rose stiffly to my feet. He gently took my arm and we began to make our way back to the main group.

"Pretty nutty stuff though. No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it." he concluded, and that was the end of it.

"Hey Bella, ready to go? Who's that?" Mike called from up ahead.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice.

"No, definitely not." I murmured, trying to appease him. I would be eternally grateful for his help. "I'll see you around?"

"I'll come up to Forks as soon as I finish my car." he assured. I remembered that he built cars for a hobby. "Do you know where I can get a 1986 Volkswagen master cylinder?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled." I told him sarcastically.

"I really am sorry 'bout what happened." He whispered. Jake was a nice kid.

"Thanks, but sorry is too late." I reminded him, as well as myself. There's no time for regrets.

I took my cane and felt my way to the van. About ten minutes [took out minuets] later we were all on our way home. I sat amongst the gossiping girls and tried very hard not to think.

But one has to think again eventually, and I soon found myself at home. Alone. With nothing to do. To postpone the inevitable, I decided to immerse myself in cooking for Charlie. But the lasagna was in the oven all too quickly, and it was time to think.

Cold ones, blood drinkers... Vampires? Were the Cullens from the Quileute legends truly the same ones? Were the Cullens- and Edward- Vampires?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again Peeps! Enjoy and review! It won't help my mentally challenged computer, but it encourages me to get over to the library's one faster:) **

Blind Bella Chapter five:

Charlie was well absorbed in his baseball game on TV, so I was able to get through the evening without him suspecting anything unusual in my face or tone. When I got tired of listening to the roars of the sports games, I said goodnight and headed up to bed. But I didn't sleep for a long time.

Eventually, exhaustion overcame me and I slipped into unconsciousness. I vaguely knew I was dreaming, but only because of the colors. Jade, emerald, and various shades of green were everywhere. I could hear the ocean in the distance. I had to get to it, to see it! Jacob Black came to me and began to pull me back into the darkness.

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton called. I couldn't see him, but I still struggled against Jacob to reach the sunlight. With a yelp, he let go and fell into the darkness. I heard a soft growl from where he had disappeared. Before I could scream, Edward Cullen, or my brains version of, stepped into the sunlight's path. His form was heavily shaded, no features were clear. He took one step and a pair of fangs glistened menacingly. A reddish-brown wolf burst from the dense foliage to defend me from the vampire, it's own fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I gasped. Grabbing the pillow I dove under the covers. Of course it had no effect on the light, or lack thereof, but it gave a sense of safety.

It was all no use, of course. My subconscious had dredged up exactly the images I'd been trying so desperately to avoid. I was going to have to face them now. I heaved myself out of bed and ran my hand over the clock. Seven forty-five. It was a Sunday, Charlie would be fishing. He gave me more independence than was probably safe, but right now I honestly appreciated it.

Suddenly I felt embarrassed. It was all so stupid. Here I am, sitting in my room, trying not to, but still thinking about vampires. What kind of brain-clouding effect was Forks having on me? I had the sudden urge to escape the confining walls of the house.

When I flung open the door, still not sure of where I would even go, I realized it was heavily drizzling. Instead of running out into the world, I settled for the front porch. The seat of my jeans dampened as I rested on the step. Sitting here in my black world, listening to the raindrops increasing in frequency and the rustles of the forest, it was much easier to believe in the impossible. Much easier to ask the vital question once again. Could the Cullens be vampires?

Well, they were obviously something. Something beyond the normal understandings of science. Whether it be Jacob's cold ones or my own super-hero theories, Edward was not... human. I was sensually limited, but I could tell he was different. The cold skin, the speed- it was all coming together.

So... even if it was true, what was I going to do about it?

For the week my head spun in answerless circles. Edward was not present for the entire week, it was apparently sunny. The puzzle prices were slowly clicking together. I really wanted to compare him with the new suspicions that plagued my mind.

Jessica, Angela, and I had plans to go to Port Angeles to shop for dresses. I wasn't going to the dance, but I wanted to do something besides ponder and mope.

"Come on Bella! This'll be so much fun!" Jessica gushed as I clambered into her car Saturday morning, exactly a week after the La Push beach trip.

"Yes, you can tell us if the fabric will be comfortable." Angela chimed in.

"I'm sure Jessica will be as blinded as me by all the 'latest fashions', forgetting that she'll be in pain the whole evening." I laughed. Jessica poked me from her position as driver, but giggled as well. I was all for comfy clothing, I can't see the patterns or style, so I don't care.

I wasn't particularly interested as I should have been while the girls where shopping. I was preoccupied with Edward, and last Sunday's dream. Even before the accident I wasn't a fashion girl. While I was in Arizona Renee was growing increasingly frustrated with my sweatpants and hoodie ensemble,

There was one thing I was sure of, if I was sure of anything. The dark Edward in my dream last night was a reflection only of my fear of the words Jacob had spoken, and not Edward himself.

It was not in fear for myself that I cried out "no", but rather fear for Edward. Even as he beckoned to me with sparkling fangs, I feared that the wolf would harm him, and therefore me.

In that I had my answer. Anything that harms Edward would hurt me. I had already fallen deep. It was a relief to come to the conclusion that I wanted- had- to be with him, but it was tainted with despair. How would this ever work?

"Earth to Isabella..." Jessica called. I jumped out of my thoughts and into the real world, where mythical creatures did not exist. "Will this one be soft enough to wear all night?" she joked. They had narrowed the choices down to several different choices. I ran my hand over the silk.

"Those seems might bother you, but I'm sure it's beautiful." I advised. She made a sound of pleasure and I heard the cashier ringing them up. Angela gently touched my shoulder.

"I still need to find a dress. You up for it?"

I hesitated for a moment. There was a Braille and audio bookstore I had wanted to check out. I had gotten the directions beforehand as well.

"You know, there's a bookstore I wanted to check out. Can I meet you at the dinner in an hour?" I arranged.

Jessica's shopping bags crinkled in time with her footsteps as she approached. "Can you do it?" she checked

"Of course." I huffed. All I needed was my cane and I could be as mobile as anyone else. When I exited the boutique I began to feel bad for snapping at them. They didn't know much about blindness, and where only trying to help.

Nevertheless, I headed toward the bookshop. I selected several volumes that I would listen to later. Purchases in hand, I began to walk to the Italian restaurant. On the way back I got a bit disorientated. The city was set up like a web and the cars zooming past confused me. I took another turn and the noise of passing vehicles quieted.

"Hello sugar." a man called from about twenty feet away. My cane tapped a wall and I felt the air chill.

"Oh, a blind one. She's in for some surprises." another male taunted. I shivered, and backed into the wall. Footsteps, at least four sets, approached. A clammy hand stroked my cheek. I slapped it away.

"Feisty. Too bad-" his sweet-talk was interrupted by screeching tires.

"Get In!" another man shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

I scrambled frantically for the car, to the voice. The toe of my sneaker hooked on something and I crashed onto the damp street. Edward- I instinctively knew it was him- sighed and scooped me effortlessly into a vehicle. It smelled of sweet new leather. My stomach flattened against my spine and yells faded behind us.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Bella." he responded. His distinct voice was sharp and angry. "Those evil, moronic idiots! If only you knew what they were thinking..." he trailed off with a menacing hiss.

"And you do?" I challenged, suprising even myself with my newfound confidence. Edward didn't intimidate me. He hesitated for a long moment. The only sound in the speeding car was my heavy breathing.

"Me?" I whispered. Oh lord if he could read my mind... my cheeks inflamed at the very thought.

"No." Edward told me just as quietly. "Everyone but you."he sounded so frustrated.

"Is there something wrong with my head?" my blush rose and peaked. He laughed suddenly, filling the small space with it's musical sound.

"I don't understand it. I don't understand you." he admitted shamefully. It was my turn to laugh. His shame at any weakness sounded so normal. So human. "Please tell me what you are thinking." he begged. I shook my head slowly. "Please." he whispered again, his voice so appealing it was impossible to resist.

"I know what you are." I blurted. The tires whooshed beneath us. Edward froze.

"Bella?"

"Do not question my sanity! You just confessed you can read minds! I know what you are!" I demanded, my chest heaving. Realizing I was acting like a rabid dog, I took a calming breath and glared into the blackness.

"Say it." he pressed. I shook my head again. No, no, no, it's not possible.

"Out loud Bella." he spoke louder. My voice was soft as I spoke the unspeakable word, the forbidden fruit.

"Vampire."

There was no 'yup I'm a vampire'. Those words would never escape Edward's lips. There was only silent acceptance in both of us.

"The door is unlocked." he told me.

"What?" I thought we were discussing his species...

"In case you run away." he said, sounding vulnerable, reminding me of the beast in Beauty and the Beast when he releases Belle from the castle. I was like Belle, in both name and situation. I was locking myself in the dungeon. And just like Belle, it was all for the one I loved. Edward was the monster, the beast. But I wasn't scared.

"I'm not afraid of you." I resolved. "And," I gestured to the door-handle, "I wouldn't get very far."

"No, you wouldn't." he agreed smugly. "I can't stay away from you anymore Bella. It's so dangerous for you, but I can't make myself do it." he said. I reached out my hand into the darkness. Relief filled me when he took it carefully. The icy coldness of is skin reminded me that he was indeed real. Until now I had believed with nearly blind faith. Edward became real to me that night.

The touch seemed so right, yet too many walls were still unbroken for it to be perfect. I let go slowly. I knew next to nothing about real life vampires, and my blindness had not been mentioned yet.

"Carlisle can look at your eyes. I don't know what can be done, but he is surly better than any human doctor." he offered. Well why not start now? This was not new information, but it really dawned on me now. Not only were the other Cullens in on the secret, but they were a part of it.

"I have so many questions." I told him.

"As do I, but they will have to wait until tomorrow. You are home." he said as the car pulled to a stop.

"How did we get here so fast? It was only minutes ago when-" I stopped when Edward tensed beside me. Apparently he was still angered with the creeper men's thoughts. Call me crazy, but with Edward in my world I couldn't bring myself to any level of fear. I continued, "When we left Port Angeles- Oh! Jessica and Angela!" I exclaimed, remembering my friends were probably waiting for me at the dinner.

"Call them soon." Edward recommended. I nodded and my hand hesitated on the door for a second. Where did he park the car? "Would you like me to walk you to your house?" he asked politely, the perfect gentleman.

"Yes please. I thought you couldn't read my mind."

He chuckled and gently touched my shoulder and guided me to the door.

"I cannot. But I imagine I will grow very skilled at reading your face." he said as I fumbled for the key, my cheeks probably darkened. Renee always called me her open book. My emotions were displayed on my face like a neon sign.

"And hopefully at answering my questions." I hinted.

A smile could be heard in his voice as he took the suggestion easily. "We can talk all you want tomorrow. But for now the human needs to rest." he opened the door for me and I stepped inside. Less than a second later I heard his drivers door open about ten feet away. The engine started and I called softly, not wanting to wake Charlie, but still unsure of the exact power of vampire hearing.

"Do you sleep?" I asked. I was nearly certain a heard a muted 'No.' as Edward sped away.

I stumbled further inside and headed towards the phone. Jess must be getting anxious. She picked up after a single ring.

"Bella! Where are you?" she demanded. One awkward moment, two awkward moment...

"Well Edward Cullen sort of drove me home." I whispered, even though I was sure Charlie was upstairs in bed.

"Edward Who?" she shrieked. I pulled the receiver slightly away from my ear.

"I'll tell you tomorrow okay? It's just..." I pleaded, still feeling awkward.

"Is your dad listening?" she caught on quickly.

"I don't know." it was only eight o'clock so it was entirely possible he was awake. I was unsure of his dating policies, not that the term dating applied to Edward and myself at all.

"Okay." she let it go quickly. "Tell me in trig okay?" she insisted. I wouldn't be let of easy after all.

"Alright." I gave in and we both hung up. I felt my way up the stairs slowly. There was so much to think about; vampires, vision, Edward Cullen. I crawled into be shortly after and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter title; Further conversation

Authors Note; Sorry for the long wait people! Super special thanks to Chelseadagger14 for posting this for me. I don't have access to a computer anymore so she is a lifesaver! Go check out her stories too! Please review! It's super inspiring and keeps me writing! And everyone who already has is getting an e-hug too:-) More chapters are on the way, promise. With no further ado, Here is chapter 7 of Blind Bella!

Beep.

"Urphrugh"

Beep Beep!

"Go away..."

BEEP!

"Alright! I'm getting up!" I grumbled at my alarm clock. I lunged for my bedside table but true to form, missed. The corner of something hard smacked my temple. The alarm continued to sound. Rubbing my temples I followed the sound and smacked it with one palm. Finally in peace, I dressed and walked downstairs.

I had set out everything yesterday afternoon so I knew it was on the kitchen chair. On a plate waiting for me was a piece of toast and sliced fruit.

Thanks Charlie, I thought. I had told him that Jess would take me. That was true, until some other plans were made. I just hoped she remembered my sweater.

While nibbling on the bread I listened to the radio. Perhaps I should eat more, but I usually decide to stay on the safe side when it comes to eating. I may not be able to look in the mirror, but other people can still see my appearance. Isn't that a pitiful way of thinking?

A soft knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Waking up to a blaring alarm never helped my mood. But one person could! I walked over with ease, having memorized the number of steps needed weeks ago.

"Hello?" I pulled open the door.

"Good Morning Bella. It's Edward. I was planning to drive you to school, as we arranged." he said pleasantly. I beamed for a moment in greeting, dazzled into a stupor.

Describing Edward's voice would only lead to circular reasoning. His voice sounds like velvet. What does velvet sound like? Like Edwards voice. Oh my goodness, I'm losing it. But truly, it could sound like a... singer or an angel?

A Vampire. That's what he sounded like. That's what he was.

When I remembered, I shivered, just slightly. Because I can't rely on vision to protect me, I have a stronger intuitive than the average human. It told me he was very dangerous. But I didn't care.

He stood there during my silence, and he must have seen me shiver. "I'm sorry. It's alright. I'll leave if you'd like." he assured with a trace of awkwardness.

"No! Please don't! Come in." I opened the door wider. He wouldn't hurt me, I was sure of it. The ridiculous grin returned to my face as he smoothly entered, barley making a sound.

"Was it my turn to ask the questions?" he asked. I slung my bag over my shoulder and shrugged.

"Sure." I agreed. As long as he was with me I'd be happy. One word, I declared in my mind, Obsession. Absolute obsession.

He led me to his car and I climbed in. We exchanged comments casually about the weather, which was chilly and wet. I felt like we were dancing around the topic of vampires and blindness. Obviously my moves were not choreographed; I tripped and had to break the delicate barrier.

"So you don't sleep?" I questioned. My head could scarcely wrap around that. He genuinely laughed.

"It didn't take you long." he chucked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do do what?" I pouted.

"Wasn't it my turn to ask the questions?" Edward reminded me. He seemed so eager, I had to nod, forgetting my own questions.

"As long as you promise to answer mine." I bargained. "But please, ask away."

He took a deep breath. "Favorite book?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Favorite scent?"

"Strawberries."

"Favorite color?"

Without hesitation I answered, "Red."  
>But Edward moaned.<p>

"I'm sorry Bella! That was horrid of me to ask." he apologized.

"It's ok." I smiled reassuringly. "I live in a colorful world. Even still."

He was quiet for a moment.

I bit my lip. "Since we're both not-so human, you in a more literal sense, can we be open about it and make it work?"

"I feel human." he whispered. I had no idea what he meant by that. "I'm not promising anything, but we can try."

Nothing in the world could stop my smile. I felt his happiness answer mine, and the tension in the car lifted. I believe the first wall was broken.

"Your classmates are curious as to why you are in my car... especially Jessica." he informed me.

"Listening to their thoughts?" I smirked. Apparently we were in the school parking lot.

"All but yours." he replied longingly. "Will you tell me what you are thinking?"

"I'm deciding what to tell the other girls." I admitted. He turned off the engine. It must be nearly time for class to start. "Any ideas?" I begged.

"Is it official?" he asked.

"What?"

He laughed. "Are we, well, dating? For lack of a better term."

I giggled too, understanding. I really wouldn't label it as 'dating'. But I suppose there has to be a story publicly known. Anything but 'Blind girl and vampire' works.

Edward kindly walked me to class, but left me to fend for myself when it came to the girls. I'm sure he'll be using his special talent to listen to the conversation through a classmate's mind.

"So?" Jessica prompted as soon as I was seated in trigonometry. I sighed, but it was long expected.

"So what?" I smirked, prolonging her anticipation. She was a Gossip Girl magazine in human form.

"Did you kiss? Is he nice? Did you talk?" she bombarded me with questions.

"No, yes, and yes." I told her, hoping to keep this short. "We're just friends for now."

Jessica let out a puff of air, unsatisfied. "Do you love him?" she asked, getting straight to the point. I didn't anticipate the question but I had a definite, undeniable answer already.

"Yes."


End file.
